That's How We Roll
by CoOkiie Jar
Summary: Just had this crazy idea to take the characters from Harry Potter and stick them in the middle of East London, a place full of gang wars, drugs, violence and a LOT of hormone fuelled teens. My first fanfic so PLEASE NO FLAMES! Anyways pleae R&R. Enjoy! ..


Authors Note: This is my first fanfic and I had this really crazy idea to take the characters of Harry Potter and stick them in the middle of East London. Just to warn you there will be a lot of slang but don't worry I'll put all the definitions at the bottom of the chapter.

Just to clear things up before we start let me just tell you all the pairings before hand.

Ron and Hermione

Harry and Ginny

Draco and Pansy

Neville and Luna

The rest will be my own imaginary pairings. So as a typical East London girl would say

"Kumm den inneh"

(Come on then)

PS: REMEMBER THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC SO PLEASE NO FLAMES!!!!!!!!

________________________________________________________________________________

**That's How We Roll**

**Chapter One**

Tuesday afternoon and Mr Mcfoy's Year 11 English class were desperately waiting for the bell to ring signalling the end of the school day. The man just seemed to be droning on and on about the importance of remembering all the different poetic devices for their upcoming English exams.

_Beep_

The sound of a text message rang through the room. It came from a mobile phone coming from a certain tall ginger boy sitting at the back.

"Whose phone was that? Come on, own up!" shouted the teacher. "I promise if the culprit doesn't own up I will keep you all in for detention after school."

Loud moaning and groaning came from various students; others kissing their teeth. At these sounds Mr Mcfoy began to feel a little uneasy. He knew how rowdy these teenagers could get and there could be every chance one or two of them could become violent. What could you expect from a group of testosterone fuelled teenagers who constantly act on their emotions?

"Allow it man! I got places to go, you get me?" shouted Harry kissing his teeth.

Aside from all this commotion, Ron checked his phone to see who had sent the message. It read:

_Cedric's got beef wiv dat waiseman Malfoy. U bakin it? Harry._

Ron glanced at Harry, chuckling to himself at how calm he could act considering it was he who caused the disruption.

Harry on the other hand, had the sense to keep his phone on silent so it didn't make a sound. His phone vibrated and guessing it was Ron's reply he read it:

_Yeah obviously ima bakk it_

Harry smiled to himself slightly knowing he could always rely on his friend Ron to always be there when there was trouble.

The end of school bell was due to ring soon and Mr Mcfoy still had not got an answer as to whose phone rang.

"I'm not going to ask again, If I do not get an answer you will all be in serious trouble!" he thundered feeling very irritated.

_Ring_

The bell rang and all the students got up and rushed to the door leaving a very angry teacher in their wake shouting various threats as to what would happen to them if they did not return. Those who heard him did not take his warnings seriously, rather they hurried to a deserted field in Canning Town to watch one of the biggest fights they had anticipated this year.

"Harry, Harry!" Ron shouted as he tried to catch up with his friend

Upon hearing his name, Harry slowed down and turned to see who had called him. Seeing it was Ron, he grinned and came to a halt.

"Have you got shanks?" Ron asked.

"Naah then. How am I supposed to back beef if I ain't got no shanks?" came Harry's sarcastic reply.

Ron rolled his eyes and they made their way to Canning Town.

________________________________________________________________________________

Sorry it's a bit short but until I get the hang of this you guys will just have to live with it (and the fact that I'm writing this quite late).

Definitions of the slang used:

You get me – do you understand me

Beef – fight

Wiv – with

Dat – that

Waiseman – idiot

Bakin – support

Ima – I'm going to

Shanks – knives

Well thanks for reading. I want at least ten reviews before I update ok and remember NO FLAMES!


End file.
